


[podfic of] just before sunrise

by luvtheheaven



Series: luvtheheaven's podfics (audio recordings of other people's fics) [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace Spec Cora Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Aro Spec Allison Argent, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Frottage, Grey-A, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sensory Processing Disorder, Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven
Summary: A podfic of a fic written by rjosettes.Original summary:Cora slips her fingers over the ripples in the sheets – one two three four, smooth waves – and tries to be patient with her brain as it processes the still-warm linen and empty space. She's the only person in the bed. The dim glow falling at her feet is still soft, just before sunrise. A loud, seeking groan slips through her lips as she rolls into several feet of unoccupied bed.





	[podfic of] just before sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just before sunrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441281) by [rjosettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/pseuds/rjosettes). 



> AFireInTheAttic (I think you're the moderator of this microbang? the Acearowolves Micro Bang to be specific. I know your tumblr name better), and also rjosettes, I really owe you both a huge apology for the huge delay in putting out art for the two fics I agreed to do art in the form of podfics for. My life changed significantly around the time I agreed to do this, starting a full time job and stuff after being unemployed for ages and it just... was too hard for me to keep my committment, I guess. This also was the most sexual fic I ever had to read, and I wanted to do the Cora voice in this just right. I'd recorded the entire thing ages ago, close to the deadline, but just couldn't bring myself to edit it right away. 
> 
> AFireInTheAttic - thank you for the final push to finish this.
> 
> It was a treat, however, to really dive into performing it, and creating cover art, and really immersing myself in this story. I don't read much about gray-aces having sex in non-traditional ways/with non-traditional preferences or about aro-spec female characters, so this was really unique. It's so beautifully and carefully written, you are a talented writer, and I really feel honored to have been able to podfic your story. I hope you enjoy the final product, and I hope other Teen Wolf fans enjoy it too. Femslash podfic is typically pretty rare, especially in a fandom like Teen Wolf, and I'm glad to have added one more short work to that category. ;)

Note that the podfic is 10 minutes and 32 seconds long. (10:32)

[Podfic Download Link](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/just%20before%20sunrise%20\(Teen%20Wolf,%20AllisonCora%20ship%20podfic\).mp3) (Right click to save and download! Also regular left clicking works as streaming, even on mobile. Or when I'm on my Android phone I download using ADM (Advanced Download Manager) - once it's installed you just click the link - and then play it using MortPlayer Audiobooks. I love it.)

Let me know if you have any questions or concerns and please leave me some feedback if you enjoyed my performance!

**Author's Note:**

> Music used in this podfic is "Glass" by Ross Copperman, edited sloppily I know... I hope you all find it a little fitting, at least the lyrics I included and the sound of it. I wanted something... "gentle".
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions or concerns about my podfic, technical issues, feedback of any kind, etc. Thanks!!


End file.
